Cuidando una creatura enferma (Newt x Lectora)
by Crimson Teapot
Summary: Newt Scamander see a enfermado de una aburrida y común gripe y decides cuidarlo. Mientras tanto también debes aceptar lo que has comenzado a sentir por el. One shot. Muy inocente.


Es la segunda taza de té que le sirves a Newt, y el limón sigue sin ayudar a quitarle el dolor de garganta. Sus ojos algo enrojecidos y su carraspoza voz te preocupan, ha adquirido una fuerte influenza y no hay hechizo o posion que lo cure está vez.

-Estare bien, estaré bien- dice en un murmullo gracioso el joven mago. Su voz dice todo lo contrario, pero su dulce sonrisa te convence de sonreír también.

-Te serviré otra taza de té, con extra limón está vez.- le amenazas, pero comienzas a considerar que sería peligroso para su estómago beber tanto ácido cítrico.

Por suerte te vacunaste antes de que la temporada de gripe e influenza comenzara, es común que seas la primera en enfermarte de cualquier "virus de moda", y con Newt tan cerca en el sillón de tu sala estarías muerta desde hace un par de horas. La opción que te queda es no quedarte cerca de el, mandarlo a una habitación solo y que el foco de infección se mantenga lejos de ti... pero, ¿en verdad soportarias dejarlo solo? Apenas y puedes quitarle la vista de encima para hacer tus que haceres y cosas diarias, no tienes ni la más mínima intención de dejar de hacerlo, por más lastimero que se vea en este momento, y tontamente finges no saber porque lo haces.

-Ese es un trapeador muy raro- le escuchas decir balbuceando.

Regresas a la sala a ver qué es lo que había pasado para que el dijera tal cosa.

Le habías dejado puesto el Animal Planet, está viendo un documental sobre perros afganos.

No puedes evitar reírte de aquello.

-Newt, eso es un perro-

-No, eso puede ser un caballo pequeño pero no es un perro!- intenta corregirte. Quizás la medicina lo a mareado lo suficiente como para olvidar las cientos de razas que hay.

Le entregas la taza de té y le sonríes mirándolo de frente, pero al verlo responderte de la misma manera desvias la mirada algo asustada.

Estás nerviosa, y aún así no puedes reconocer lo que te pasa y porque actúas así cuando es el quién te mira a ti.

-Algo... algo más que necesites?- preguntas sin mirarlo esta vez.

Deberías prepararle una sopa, o verduras al vapor para que renueve energía. Tal vez necesita otra cobija, u otra almohada. Quieres que este cómodo, ser feliz siempre hace que las enfermedades pasen más rápido.

-Algo de compañía sería excelente- responde mirándote mientras sonríe de manera casi lastimera.

Te congelas en tu lugar por un segundo. Has estado caminando casi toda la mañana desde que lo viste enfermo y lo hiciste sentarse en ese sillón, has ido a conseguirle cobertores, almohadas, bebidas calientes, medicinas, le has puesto una película y ese documental, y cada que vuelves es para ver qué le falta, muy tierno de tu parte, pero lo has dejado sentado solo todo ese rato. En parte porque sentarte te da un mal presentimiento, como si al hacerlo y darte el tiempo de mirarlo directamente desde cerca algo que no quieres suceda.

-Lo siento...- susurras al tiempo que te sientas junto a el a ver el programa sobre animales salvajes que está comenzando.

-No te disculpes.- te dice Newt sonriendo, a comenzado a susurrar más nítidamente ahora que no tiene que forzarse a hablar fuerte para que le escuches. -Has sido muy buena conmigo, gracias- Su voz es muy linda ahora que le escuchas tan cerca, y sentirlo inclinarse un poco hacia tu lado para susurrarte cerca del oído te hace sentir algo, como un ligero bochorno en tu rostro.

-No... no es nada Newt.- aciertas a decir, mirando directo hacia la televisión.

Empiezas a sentirte preocupada por si aquel canal de animales muggles será suficientemente interesante para el, a ti te interesa, tu madre siempre te educó para ser humilde con respecto a ambos mundos, no todo se arregla con magia, pero no es razón para no hacer el bien y usarla con orgullo en ciertas ocasiones.

Escuchas a Newt toser a tu lado y aclararse la adolorida garganta. Aquello te duele a ti, podrias buscar una posion para ello, pero no quieres arriesgarte a que está te salga mal y lo ponga peor, o hagas estallar tu casa en medio de aquella común colonia en ese común jueves lluvioso. La clase de pociones no se te daba del todo.

-Quiero uno de esos...- escuchas murmurar a Newt, y volteas a verlo. El sonríe ampliamente, y mira hacia la pantalla con esos brillantes y cariñosos ojos que no puedes dejar de mirar, menos estando tan cerca. -¿Donde podemos conseguir un par de esos? Se ven adorables.-

Te fuerzas a dejar de mirar su perfil para mirar a que se refiere. ¿Hablará de una ardilla? ¿Una suricata?

Un tigre de bengala está en la pantalla.

No crees que sea fácil conseguirle un par de tigres de bengala como regalo de navidad.

-Newt, no! No... no puedes!- Estás imaginando a Newt asaltando zoológicos o espectaculos de magos en las Vegas en búsqueda de su propia manada de tigres blancos.

Newt comienza a reir en silencio por tu expresión.

-Ya lo se...- te responde - ...lo intenté hace años y no funcionó. Los tigres se mueven mucho, y no importa que te digan... son solo gatos grandes y se detienen a sentarse en cada caja que ven.

Te ha dicho todo esto al oído de un modo risueño antes de mirarte a Los ojos para esperar tu reacción ante aquel cómico comentario.

Sientes un escalofrio recorrerte, y tu respiración dar un sobre salto, está tan cerca de ti, y sientes un cosquilleo extraño en la nuca y las manos.

Vamos, va siendo hora de que aceptes lo que has estado sintiendo por Newt Scamander desde hace unos dias, desde el día en que te ayudó a deshacerte de aquellos ashwinders que infestaban tu casa y quemaban tu ropa sucia por dejarla en el suelo.

Intentas reír de aquello, aunque no te nace hacerlo, solo para que no sospeche porque lo sigues mirando tan insistentemente.

-Creo que también te estás enfermando- susurra Newt mirándote un poco más de cerca. Y con esa cercanía, y su expresión de preocupación, no puedes dejar de mirar sus labios. Y pensar apenada en algo que quieres hacer ahora.

-No... no lo creo yo...- pero tu comentario acerca de tu impecable cartilla de vacunación fue interrumpido por su mano en tu frente.

-Tu rostro se ve un poco más rojizo de lo habitual...- susurra algo consternado. -...pero no pareces tener fiebre.

-No es nada.- dices cortante y te alejas un poco de el, podías no tener fiebre, pero estás sintiendo un poco más de calor de lo habitual.

-¿Nada?- dice con cierta molestia, pero no enojo, si no un extraño enfado.-Me has cuidado toda la tarde y no pienso pagartelo pasando por alto un síntoma como este.

Parece que se preocupa por ti... no, seguramente solo está siendo condescendiente.

-La coloración roja siempre es un signo de algo importante...- comenta tomandote por la barbilla para mirar mejor tus mejillas y orejas cada vez más sonrrojadas.

-Algunos animales usan ese color para demostrar que son peligrosos...- Newt no deja de tocar tu rostro, notas que sus mejillas también están algo rosas, por ello el debe pensar que es la misma enfermedad. -El rojo también puede demostrar una herida o debilidad.- continua susurrando.

Bueno, sientes que tiemblas un poco en este momento, pero definitivamente no es por alguna enfermedad. Intentas desviar la mirada, cambiar de tema, quizás haya otro tipo de felino en la televisión que Newt quiera.

Pero apenas puedes concentrarte en respirar y no morir teniendo a Newt sujetando tu rostro con sus manos y mirandote, intentando descifrar que puede ser aquello, ¿alguna enfermedad mágica? ¿Otro virus muggle que tiñe a la gente de rojo?

Finalmente te suelta, pero sigue mirándote fijamente.

-No quiero que también te enfermes- susurra aún más quedo. -Porque sería mi culpa y sería una mala persona si dejará que algo así te pasara, así que tengo que saber que hace que tu rostro se vea tan rojizo.

No sabes en qué momento, ni de donde es que has conseguido ese impulso, pero algo es cierto, ya no has podido resistir más y has avanzado los centímetros que faltaban para besar sus labios de una vez.

Vaya, hace diez minutos te negabas a aceptar para ti misma cuanto te gusta Newt Scamander, y ahora has decidido besarlo sin más.

No dura mucho ese beso, apenas unos segundos de interacción, y al alejarte de vuelta empieza el momento difícil.

Lo miras a los ojos, y podrías apostar tu casa a que tienes la expresión más aterrada y nerviosa que nadie antes haya visto. Claro que Newt se enojara, su relación a sido un poco distante y más que nada de negocios hasta ahora, le has prestado el cuarto que te sobra hasta la próxima semana, cuando consiga el alimento que necesita para unos dragones que debe entregar, esa es la razón por la que está ahí, solo eso. Te ayudó con lo de tu problema de "incendios espontáneos" y a cambio le prestas techo y le ofreces comida. Por supuesto que tendría razones para molestarse y no hablarte de nuevo.

-Entonces... era eso.- susurra aún mirándote solo un poco confundido. -Esa era la otra opción. No la creí posible.

Sientes ganas de huir de ahí y no volver... pero eso sería tonto, es tu casa. Lo cierto es que en el peor de los casos tendrás que verlo unos tres días más eh incómodamente tratar de ignorar lo que acaba de pasar hasta que se vaya.

No crees posible que tu rostro pueda ponerse siquiera un poco más rojo sin perder la conciencia por la falta de sangre en el resto de tu cuerpo.

Ambos miran la televisión. O al menos tu pretendes hacerlo, porque una duda no te dejará descansar desde ahora y es el saber si en verdad está molesto.

-Porque...-en verdad parece que te es más dificil hablar a ti con el pánico que sientes, que a el con la garganta cerrada. -...¿porque crees que no era posible?-

Hay silencio, uno algo incomodo, y sientes que, o no te escuchó, o en verdad está tan molesto que prefiere ignorarte.

Lo miras de reojo, luego lo miras disimuladamente, y después giras lentamente para verlo directamente. Parece demasiado concentrado en esa escena sobre flamingos.

Y entonces recuerdas que él no tenía fiebre.

Aún así, sus mejillas siguen sonrrojadas.

-Seria...- se detiene un momento, sin mirarte. -Seria mucha coincidencia.- dice riendo un poco. -Oh podrías dominar la legeremancia y no haberme dicho.

Tienes que tomarte un par de segundos más para captar lo que a intentado decirte. Y cuando al fin lo comprendes no puedes evitar sonreír inocentemente y mirar hacia otro lado.

Ahora sientes que es una lástima que se tenga que ir tan pronto.


End file.
